


Paradise City

by Skayt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gabriel escapes, Heaven
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout va bien au Paradis.<br/>Tout va bien et, pourtant, rien ne va plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise City

Tout allait bien au Paradis.

Tout allait bien et rien allait bien au Paradis.

 

Les anges faisaient leurs trucs d'anges.

Les cupidons leurs cupidoneries.

Les archanges... Les archanges n'archangeaient rien.

Parce que « archanger » n'existe pas ; que ce soit en anglais, en dinosaure ou en énochien.

 

Mais c'était ce que disait Gabriel, avant.

Il ne le disait plus, maintenant. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus de Gabriel.

On tentait donc de re-Gabrieliser le Paradis pour ne pas ressentir le manque.

 

On inventait des mots.

On tentait d'embêter le monde.

Le Paradis devait rester « trop mortel » au cas où l'archange réapparaisse.

 

 


End file.
